


Together

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: PWP. What happens after the twins' untimely departure from Hogwarts in OotP.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** written for se_spotwood for making me my dream icon! :) Thanks to the lovely and talented sapphyre_twins for the beta and suggestions.

From Chapter 29 of OotP:

 

_"Give her hell from us, Peeves."_

_And Peeves, who Harry had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset._

 

~*~*~*~

 

The twins literally danced into their newly-acquired room at The Leaky Cauldron, grasping each other's hands and singing in unison.

 

"We got Umbridge! We got Umbridge!"

 

They continued to bounce around the room, performing a few spins and ending with a complicated high-five routine they made up on the spot.

 

"I cannot believe we just did that," Fred said breathlessly, grinning madly.

 

"Neither can I!" exclaimed George, wearing an identical expression. He threw his arms around his brother and they hugged fiercely, jumping up and down together.

 

Their bodies were flush against each other, and George felt the slightest hint of arousal creep into his loins. He knew Fred would be able to feel it, so he started to pull back quickly, only to find that his twin had beaten him to it.

 

Fred held him at arm's length and stared directly into his brother's eyes. George tried to look away, not wanting his brother to see the shameful lust that had taken over him, but his gaze would not budge. He saw confusion in Fred's eyes at first, then realization, and finally… acceptance?

 

George's thoughts were interrupted when Fred closed the gap between them and abruptly pressed their mouths together. Their lips combined urgently, demandingly, forcing against each other as if it was the means to survive, the means to _breathe_. It was unlike any kiss either one had ever experienced before. It was thrilling, stimulating, so wrong but so _right_.

 

George felt Fred's hands move from his shoulders to his head, one firmly cupping his jaw while the other grabbed a fistful of his hair. George clasped his arms around his brother's waist, digging his fingers into the bony hips and thrusting their lower halves together. He could feel their now-hard cocks grinding together, separated only by their trousers. 

 

George groaned at the contact, and Fred took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue darted through George's parted lips and sought out its twin, succeeding immediately. Their tongues meshed with an abundance of force and determination, thick with passion.

 

Fred ran his hands underneath the back of George's shirt, gently caressing the defined muscles, then moved around to the front. As he lightly flicked his nipples, his brother squirmed and whimpered into his mouth, involuntarily bending at the knees and almost losing his balance. 

 

Fred walked them over to the double bed and threw George down on it, immediately reuniting their bodies. His mouth trailed wet kisses across his jaw line to a spot underneath his ear, which earned another groan from his brother.

 

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Fred growled seductively, reaching his tongue out to flick the earlobe. "I didn't think you wanted it, too."

 

"I want it," gasped George, breathlessly but unfalteringly. "Merlin, I want it."

 

Fred grinned wickedly as he pushed up his brother's shirt and kissed his way down to his stomach. 

 

"Then you shall have it."

 

George arched his back and moaned loudly as he felt a tongue at his waistline. Fred unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down just low enough to reveal the prodigious bulge in his boxers. George propped himself up on his shoulders in time to see his brother slide further down and press his lips into the fabric-clad shaft. 

 

"Fred," he panted. "Please."

 

Fred's eyes shot up to meet his brother's as he lowered the offending material and exposed George's aching cock. He maintained eye contact while running his tongue up and down the length, flicking the head and pressing into the slit.

 

George couldn't take it anymore. He was wriggling with anticipation, watching his twin tease him, seconds away from exploding in his face.

 

"Fred," he said more vehemently.

 

Instantly, his cock was engulfed in his brother's mouth. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He lifted his hips and dug his fingers into Fred's hair, urging him to go faster. 

 

Fred took the hint and quickened his pace. He clamped his mouth tightly around George's cock, creating an air-tight seal, and sucked vigorously. George felt the familiar waves of pleasure begin to accumulate in his belly. 

 

"Fred," he said again. "I'm gonna - _oh_."

 

George flung his head back and cried out his brother's name as he came forcefully into his mouth. Fred swallowed every last drop and continued to milk him until the spasms stopped completely.

 

George stared up at the ceiling, struggling to catch his breath. He felt Fred crawl up his body, settling off to the side with an arm across his chest and his head resting on his shoulder, their legs intertwined. George turned his head to see Fred gazing at him adoringly.

 

"That was brilliant," said George, planting a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. "Why haven't we done that before?"

 

Fred chuckled. "I thought you were straight."

 

George looked down at his twin with a wry smile. "I thought I was, too." He sighed. "I can't say I've never thought about it, though."

 

"I know what you mean." Fred grinned. "I've wanted to suck your cock ever since that day I walked in on you wanking in the loo." 

 

"That was years ago!"

 

"I know."

 

They stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. Tears of mirth ran down their faces as they clung onto each other, holding each other tight. As the laughter died down, George wiped his eyes and smiled timidly at his brother.

 

"So what happens now?"

 

Fred cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we ought to look around Hogsmeade for a place to set up shop, and owl Mum so she can send us a howler. Then -"

 

"I meant about us." George's lower lip quivered nervously.

 

"What about us?" said Fred. "We're together, aren't we?"

 

George nodded, a large grin forming on his face. "I reckon we've always been together."

 

"And always will be," added Fred. He laughed again. "Mum's really going to kill us now."

 

"In that case," said George mischievously, "we'd better have another go."

 

Fred's eyes lit up. "I thought you'd never ask." He leaned up and brushed his lips against his brother's. "I love you, Forge."

 

"I love you too, Gred."

 

_Fin_.


End file.
